


Easier the Second Time Around -By Sarah1281

by MayBane



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: “Anni dopo aver liberato Newton dalla morsa dei Precursori, lui e Newton sviluppano una tecnologia capace di mandare le loro menti nel passato. Devono tornare indietro. Possono aiutare. Possono salvare Mako.Ma Newton non vuole rischiare di circondarsi nuovamente di parti Kaiju. Specialmente non cervelli. Quindi Hermann è solo, con l speranza di cambiare cose, seduto di fronte ad un Newton impassibilmente giovane per la prima volta.”Buona lettura, May





	Easier the Second Time Around -By Sarah1281

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easier the Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223687) by [Sarah1281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281). 



   
Hermann non può dire di non aver mai dubitato delle sue scelte, ma questa è sicuramente tra le prima cinque situazioni in cui davvero non sa se quel che vuole fare è una buona idea.  
  
Ovviamente tutte queste situazioni hanno coinvolto in un modo o nell’altro Newton.  
  
Da un lato è una cosa innegabilmente figa. E, grazie ad anni passati al fianco di Newton ora usa la parola ‘ _figa_ ’. Ma lo è davvero. Lui e Newton hanno scoperto come viaggiare nel tempo. Bhé, non proprio, non hanno ancora capito come rimandare qualcosa fisicamente indietro nel tempo, ma hanno capito come mandare l’energia indietro. Hanno mandato con successo nel passato le menti di animali sempre più complessi. Hanno mandato la mente di un cane indietro di sei mesi, non hanno avuto tempo per programmare un ritorno di sette mesi o un anno.  
  
La verità è che non sarà mai abbastanza. Dovrebbero aspettare venti anni e rimandare qualcosa indietro,(avrebbero dovuto usare una tartaruga o un pappagallo, qualcosa che vivesse abbastanza). Forse anche quarant’anni. E visto che non hanno mai ricevuto nessuna mente di animale dal futuro, probabilmente non effettueranno mai quegli esperimenti.  
  
Seduto ad un bar aspetta l’arrivo di Newton. Non è stato così nervoso in anni.  
  
Obbiettivamente l’incontro non è pericoloso, in passato ne hanno avuti di terribili, ma in qualche modo la posta in gioco è più alta.  
Sa che non c’è motivo di spendere soldi e tempo per creare una macchina capace di mandare una mente in dietro nel tempo, se poi nessuno la usa. Sa che è da irresponsabili creare una tale tecnologia e lasciarla lì, rischiando che qualche politico affamato di potere la usi per i suo scopi. E sa per quale motivo l’hanno costruita anche se nessuno dei due l’ha mai detto ad alta voce.  
  
Ma era stato doloroso vedere lo sguardo di Newton dopo aver completato la macchina, come se si aspettasse che Hermann svanisse. O che fosse lui stesso a svanire.  
  
“Non capisco perché uno di noi debba usarla.” Aveva insistito Hermann.  
  
Newton gli aveva sorriso con gli occhi pieni di tristezza, “Sai perché. Ne abbiamo parlato.”  
  
“So dei danni subiti, delle vite che abbiamo perso…mi sono torturato per ogni numero che non sono riuscito a salvare,” Gli aveva risposto Hermann, “Ma abbiamo vinto. Ci siamo riusciti. Era impossibile, ma ci siamo riusciti lo stesso. Adesso le persone ne parlano come se fosse stata una certezza, ma eravamo ad un passo dal chiudere i battenti, e c’è voluto un miracolo –sei servito _tu_ , il tuo essere il più coraggioso e altruista idiota che io abbia mai conosciuto- per ottenere le informazioni che ci servivano. Cosa succede sé-”  
  
“Nessun _‘e sé’_ ,” l’aveva interrotto Newton,  
  
“Non sarà necessario _questa volta_. Tu saprai già, e loro non sapranno che tu sai. Non dovrai avvicinarti a quella cosa. E soprattutto non lascerai che _io_ mi ci avvicini.”  
  
Newton aveva giocato sporco, come sapeva che avrebbe fatto.  
  
Hermann non era ancora del tutto convinto.  
  
“Mako non si meritava di morire così, per colpa mia, e non c’è giorno in cui non ci penso,” aveva aggiunto Newton.  
  
Cosa poteva rispondere Hermann? Quella ragazza era stata come una nipote, l’aveva vista crescere e non era riuscito a proteggerla. Si era fidata di lui, del suo lavoro, per tenerla al sicuro, e alla fine aveva parlato al suo funerale. I precursori che possedevano la mente di Newton avevano mandato le loro condoglianze, e delle scuse per l’impossibilità di essere fisicamente presenti. In quel momento avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Il vero Newton avrebbe informato le industrie Shao della sua partenza e avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze al suo ritorno. E non gli sarebbe importato se gli fosse costato il lavoro, perché in primo luogo non avrebbe lavorato per una grande azienda come Shao. Prima che il mondo stesse per finire aveva partecipato e dato vita a dozzine di proteste contro compagnie simili.  
  
“Puoi venire con me,” Aveva tentato Hermann, “Potremmo farlo insieme. Lavoriamo sempre meglio insieme.”  
  
“Sarò lì con te,” Aveva risposto, ma sapeva che non era quello che intendeva Hermann.  
  
“Mi sembra una buona idea,” Aveva sbuffato Hermann ironicamente.  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
 “Newton. Per favore.”  
  
Hermann aveva riconosciuto il dolore nella sua stessa voce.  
  
“Hermann. Non posso. Sai che non posso.” Aveva detto a labbra tese.  
  
“No, non lo so! Non puoi solo insinuare cose di cui non ho idea!”  
  
“Hermann, se torno indietro sai cosa succederà,” Aveva detto sembrando incredibilmente stanco, “Passerò anni circondato da parti di Kaiju. Anni. E ora so come preservarle ancora meglio e c’è così tanto da imparare da ogni singolo campione. E prima o poi qualcuno mi porterà un cervello.”  
  
Hermann si era sentito improvvisamente incapace di respirare. “Non lo faresti. Non potresti. Sai cosa succederebbe.”  
  
“ Vorrei esserne altrettanto sicuro.” Aveva risposto Newton, il dolore chiaro sul suo viso.  
  
“Non devi esserne sicuro. Sarò abbastanza sicuro per tutti e due.” Aveva detto Hermann con certezza.  
  
Newton si era alzato e gli aveva dato un bacio in fronte. “Normalmente sarebbe abbastanza, Hermann. In qualsiasi altro momento sarebbe più che sufficiente. Mi sarei fidato e ti avrei seguito ovunque. Ma qui, ora, tu sai di tenermi d’occhio, e così fanno altre persone. Non potrei fare danni neanche se lo volessi. Ma prima? Durante la Guerra? Spesso non avevamo abbastanza tempo o energia per farci una doccia. Facciamo sempre battute sul non esserci più cambiati i calzini da primo giorno allo Shatterdome …e alla fine sono sempre le battute sulla vita reale ad essere le più divertenti. Non sono disposto a rischiare il destino del nostro mondo. Potrei avere una ricaduta, Hermann; sono un tossicodipendente,  a prescindere da quanto tempo sono stato pulito. Lo sarò sempre. Ma la mia versione giovane? Non sa cosa significa il collegamento con i Kaiju, e se metti quella informazione nel suo cervello….non può finire bene.”  
  
Aveva ragione. La parte peggiore era che aveva ragione e che stava comunque chiedendo ad Hermann di andare, nonostante la sua promessa di non lasciarlo più da solo. Non dopo i danni causati dall’essere separati.  
  
Hermann aveva sussurrato un ultimo “Per favore.”  
  
Newton l’aveva guardato con comprensione, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare per modificare la situazione. Aveva ragione.  
  
-  
  
E tre giorni dopo Hermann si trova seduto in questo piccolo bar.  
  
Non deve sentirsi nervoso. E’ solo Newton. E Hermann conosce Newton meglio di chiunque altro.  
  
Ma nulla era mai stato semplice con Newton. E metà delle volte Newton aveva reso le cose volutamente complicate.  
  
La loro relazione era stata complicata dall’inizio, erano proprio partiti male e nessuno dei due aveva trattenuto sarcasmo e critiche.  
  
Non si erano scambiati fotografie o descrizioni l’uno dell’altro. Hermann ovviamente non utilizzava social media e non sarebbe stato corretto cercare un’ immagine di Newton quando lui non avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso.  
  
Quindi avevano usato dei fazzoletti. Era strano, ma aveva sentito storie –per lo più di natura romantica- di persone che si erano incontrate per la prima volta e avevano utilizzato degli oggetti per riconoscersi. Un libro, dei fiori, o fazzoletti. Non ricorda perché abbia scelto questi ultimi. Forse aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più comodo del portarsi dietro un tomo e meno romantico di un fiore.  
  
Newton aveva esitato e poi accettato, e molti anni dopo aveva confessato che era diventato matto per trovare un fazzoletto, avrebbe semplicemente potuto dirglielo e risparmiarsi la caccia. Hermann non aveva avuto problemi, e la sua prolungata esposizione ai casini di Newton l’aveva convinto a portarne sempre uno dietro per sicurezza.  
  
E se non ricorda male Hermann si era seduto esattamente a questo tavolo, sapeva di essere arrivato in anticipo, ed era convinto che anche Newton sarebbe arrivato prima, e voleva essere il primo a vedere l’altro.  
  
Newton sembrava così entusiasta, e così casual nel vestire che l’aveva fatto sentire a disagio nei suoi vestiti seriosi. Si dondolava sui talloni e sorrideva ampiamente mentre scrutava il bar alla ricerca di Hermann. E Hermann aveva iniziato ad innamorarsi di lui in quel momento. Vederlo felice lo aveva fatto sentire bene. E per anni non aveva saputo cosa pensare di quel momento; se conservare con affetto quegli ultimi momenti di gioia e speranza, o odiarli. Spesso é indeciso riguardo a Newton.  
  
Gli occhi di Newton avevano superato Hermann e aveva digitato un messaggio sul cellulare.  
Hermann non aveva saputo cosa fare. Fargli cenno con la mano? Alzarsi in piedi? C’erano altri modi per farsi notare? Poi il suo telefono aveva emesso un ping segnalante l’arrivo di e-mail, e-mail in cui Newton chiedeva dove fosse.  
  
Stupito Hermann aveva alzato di nuovo lo sguardo a Newton, che scansionava la folla senza traccia di riconoscimento.  
  
Non aveva senso. Non aveva visto il fazzoletto?  Era posto visibilmente sopra la tavolo, ma forse Newton non stava guardando i tavoli, forse pensava che il fazzoletto fosse indossato. Quando si era voltato per la terza volta Hermann aveva sistemato  visibilmente il fazzoletto sopra al tavolo.  
  
Ancora nulla.  
  
Hermann si stava innervosendo. Newton aveva il suo fazzoletto blu con puntini in bella mostra…e quei puntini avrebbe notato poco dopo erano in realtà piccoli Godzilla sputa fuoco. Hermann tutt’ora non idea di dove avesse trovato una cosa del genere  
  
“Davvero Newton?” Aveva detto con tono freddo e irritato.  
  
Newton aveva sobbalzato, si era guardato intorno un’ultima volta prima di guardarlo, “Hermann?” Aveva chiesto incerto. “Pensavo avessi la mia età, non che tu fossi un tizio nel mezzo di una crisi di mezza età. Ho 27 anni e ti ho scritto a 23 e sto tipo ancora aspettando che Chris Hansen spunti fuori da qualche parte.”  
  
Hermann non aveva capito il riferimento, ma sapeva riconoscere un insulto quando ne sentiva uno.  
  
A pensarci ora, non era una sorpresa che avessero rifiutato di parlarsi per tre anni, non fino a quando non erano stati catapultati nello stesso laboratorio per salvare il mondo.  
  
Hermann si ripromette che questa volta le cose andranno diversamente. Newton sarà un disastro come al solito, perché è Newton ed era un moccioso a 27 anni, ma Hermann non sarà infantile a sua volta. Certo non lascerà che Newton lo insulti a ruota libera, Hermann non ne è capace e a Newton non piacerebbe se lo facesse. Ma ora è un uomo adulto, non è bloccato come allora in quella strana fase in cui sei un adulto ma non sai ancora qual è il tuo posto nel mondo. La sua relazione con Newton è la più importante della sua vita e anche allora nei suoi momenti più ottimistici non aveva compreso quando importante sarebbero diventati l’uno per l’altro.  
  
Quindi parte dall’inizio:      
                                                                                                
Quando si è svegliato si è reso conto che è troppo tardi per cambiare fazzoletto. Oh forse no, ma Newton si presenterà con un fazzoletto con piccoli Godzilla, quindi….  
  
E anche se i suoi vestiti difficilmente incontreranno gli standard di Newton almeno si impegnerà  a fare una buona prima impressione. Non ha mai voluto che qualcosa funzionasse come questo incontro. Neanche in passato, quando se ne era andato col cuore spezzato e la convinzione di essere uno stupido che non sarebbe mai stato felice.  
  
Questa volta niente occhiali appesi al collo, niente camicia del nonno e niente pantaloni raccolti dal pavimento e scarpe da ginnastica. Per i capelli non può fare nulla e Newton dovrà accettarli, sicuramente saranno meno intimidatori della già ampia collezione di tatuaggi di Newton. Forse un cambio di vestiario e un secondo primo incontro non cambieranno nulla. Ma deve provarci, per Newton e per se stesso.  
  
Compra un dolcevita blu, perché Newton ha sempre amato vederlo in blu, i pantaloni sono appena stirati e leggermente stretti, normalmente avrebbe indossato le sue scarpe buone, quelle da completo formale, ma Newton le guarderebbe male, quindi compra un paio di stivali robusti, simili a quelli che Newton gli avrebbe regalato fra più di dieci anni per il suo compleanno.  
  
Questa volta quando Newton entra non aspetta di vederlo guardarsi attorno o altro, (lasciato solo avrebbe probabilmente creato un casino peggiore del loro primo incontro, Newton Geiszer  è una minaccia e Hermann aveva imparato a sue spese a non sottovalutarlo). Si alza in piedi per accoglierlo e il suo sorriso è così ampio da essere imbarazzante, “Newton! Sei proprio come immaginavo.”  
  
Bhe. Non proprio a dire il vero. Hermann ha dimenticato quanto Newton può sembrare giovane. Che può sorridere senza ombre negli occhi e senza il peso delle richieste impossibili che gli vengono fatte.  
  
Logicamente sa che è ridicolo. Newton ha 27 anni. Si è già unito al Pan Pacific Corp Defence da un anno. Ha già sei Dottorati, e il programma che ha mantenuto per ottenerli ancora dà a Hermann attacchi di panico.  
  
Ma l’uomo che gli sta di fronte non ha idea che un giorno sarà l’unica cosa a impedire la distruzione del loro mondo. Non sa che guarderà il procedere dell’apocalisse da vicino. Non sa che gli sarà richiesto di autodistruggersi nella speranza di ottenere l’informazione necessaria per iniziare a capire come fermare i mostri che minacciano di spazzarli via. Non sa che dovrà avere a che fare con la mafia e che quei mostri lo prenderanno di mira, che prenderanno gradualmente il controllo del suo corpo e della sua mente.  
  
Hermann non ha mai avuto mostri nella sua testa; Non sa cosa significhi essere distrutto e rimesso insieme nel modo sbagliato, nel modo in cui una mente aliena lo vuole, non ha mai allontanato volontariamente le persone che ama . Non sa cosa significhi scrivere e-mail in cui chiede aiuto ed essere incapace di inviarle o di rispondere a quelle preoccupate mandate da altri. Dover indossare degli orribili occhiali arancioni anche dentro casa perché i Precursori si sentono  a disagio con il colore del cielo, e per evitare che gli altri possano vedere la paura nei suoi occhi. Non sa cosa significhi bere fino a quando i reni smettono di funzionare e imparare a vomitare a comando il mattino successivo, non sa cosa significhi essere solo ovunque, ma non nella propria testa. Non ha mai sentito il pulsare del sangue sotto le sue dita mentre stringe la gola del suo migliore amico, senza potersi fermare, obbligato a guardare mentre cerca di soffocarlo. Non è stato trattato come un criminale in processo, gettato in cella e costretto a vedere proteste contro di lui in cui viene giudicano come un traditore dell’umanità e un criminale di guerra anche se legalmente è stato riconosciuto innocente.  E non sa cosa significhi svegliarsi nel letto con la paura di essere di nuovo incapace di muoversi. Ed essere in capace di guardare il proprio migliore amico nel gli occhi per colpa e vergogna.  
  
Hermann non sa fino a che punto si spingerebbe per assicurasi che Newton non sappia mai queste cose.  
Newton sbatte le palpebre tre volte in rapida successione, il suo sorriso distorto da una espressione di confusione,  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
Hermann può capire la confusione. Newton indossa la maglietta di una band e jeans così aderenti che sembrano dipinti addosso, gli stivali in stile gotico arrivano a metà polpaccio, il primo ha in sovraimpressione un corvo all’esterno e la mano di uno scheletro all’interno, il secondo un teschio umano e una pipistrello. E’ caotico e ridicolo e così incredibilmente Newton. Quanto tempo era passato da quando Newton aveva potuto curasi della sua scelta in scarpe?  
  
E ha già i tatuaggi. Le sue braccia sono per lo più vuote e anche il suo petto. Quanti attacchi Kaiju sono già avvenuti? Trespasser, Hundun, Kaiceph, Scissure, Karloff, Reckoner, Onibaba, Itak, Ragnarok, Yamarahi. Dieci kaiju. Devono ancora sopravvivere a trentaquattro attacchi.  
  
Hermann non ricorda come si era immaginato Newton, ma non era sicuramente questo. Sicuramente non immaginava che fosse simile a se stesso, ma la verità è che nessuno si aspetta mai Newton Geiszler. E’ impossibile. Anche dopo averlo conosciuto per venti anni non aveva saputo cosa aspettarsi. E Hermann deve smettere di pensare la situazione in questi termini. Ora conosce Newton da 4 anni.  
  
Ma questa volta ha più informazioni di allora. E’ capace di riconoscere il sorriso di Newton come ansioso e il costante muoversi come energia nervosa. A volte Hermann pensava che l’incontrasi di persona avesse preoccupato più Newton, -era stato Hermann a proporlo e aveva dovuto convincerlo che sarebbe andato bene e non avrebbero rovinato le cose tra loro-  E che il disastro che ne era uscito dal loro incontro, probabilmente era stato un colpo ancora più doloroso per Newton.  
  
Hermann gli aveva promesso che non importava cosa sarebbe successo, non sarebbe importante quanto fastidioso sarebbe stato, avrebbe comunque voluto Newton nella sua vita perché insieme erano geniali e la loro amicizia troppo importante per pensare altrimenti.  
  
Ci credeva prima e ci crede ora.  
  
Avevano solo preso strade diverse per alcuni anni.  
  
Non questa volta.  
  
“Certo,”  Ha riposto Hermann sorridendo.  
  
Newton si sposta sotto il suo sguardo. “Oh. Uhm. Mi fa piacere. Penso. Se era un, uh…”  
  
Il sorriso di Hermann si addolcisce, “Fidati di me, Newton. E’ un complimento.”  
  
Newton si rilassa un po’, “Oh bene, bene,” Poi si siede, “Oh, aspetta, ti dispiace se…?”  
  
“No, fai pure,” Dice Hermann indicandogli il bancone a cui ordinare.  
  
Hermann si dice che il fissarlo non è inquietante, ma non può evitare di notare che anche il suo modo di muoversi è diverso dal prima e dopo Precursori.  
  
Newton parla amichevolmente con la signora che prepara il caffè e la fa ridere. Bene, forse dopo sarà meno nervoso. Hermann aveva superato da tempo l’essere geloso di Newton. Nessuno dei due ha motivo di esserlo.  
  
Newton torna con il caffè, probabilmente qualche strano intruglio di cui ha letto su internet -talmente dolce da poter uccidere un diabetico- e un muffin. Newton una volta gli aveva detto che si rifiutava di credere che i muffin non fossero buoni per la salute e Hermann non aveva avuto il coraggio di entrare in quella discussione.  
  
“Quindi…ci ho pensato,” Inizia Newton lasciandosi cadere al suo posto, “E non sei per nulla come ti avevo immaginato.”  
  
Hermann non può trattenere uno sbuffo.  
  
Newton si acciglia, “Cosa?”  
  
“Sono solo curioso, cosa ti aspettavi?” Chiede Hermann.  
  
“Okay Hermann. Hermann,” Newton ripete il suo nome e sorrisode imbarazzato,  è chiaro che non sa come proseguire. “Mi dispiace, questo incontro è…molto… sai?”  
  
“Certo che lo so,” Dice Hermann con calma, “Mi sento allo stesso modo, Newton.”  
  
Il sorriso di Newton è più rilassato quando risponde, “Sai, le persone mi chiamano Newt.”  
  
“Lo so,” risponde Hermann, “Ma io ti chiamo Newton, e penso che dovrai decidere presto se questa è una battaglia che vuoi combattere” (1)  
  
Newton tamburella le dita sul tavolo, “Ti farò sapere Hermann. Ma ti avverto, se te lo permetto dovrò iniziare a chiamarti Herms. Che ne dici?” Finisce con tono di sfida.  
  
“Non è un problema,” Replica Hermann, “Sono stato chiamato in modi peggiori, e penso di conoscerti abbastanza bene da sapere che mi chiamerai come preferisci a prescindere dalla mia opinione in merito, quindi...”  
  
Newton ride, “Bhe, potresti avere ragione, suona bene no?”  
  
“No, non credo,” Replica, “ Ma stavi per dirmi come ti aspettavi che fossi.”  
  
“Non so,” Inizia con un sorrisetto, “Forse un tipo con degli occhiali da rock star come i miei e una bella giacca di pelle? Non so, ho avuto una vibrazione da giacca di pelle. Sai cosa? Anche se non ne hai una ora scommetto che ne hai una che metti quando vuoi sembrare più figo del solito. Se mi dici che non ne hai una sappi che potrei mettermi a piangere.”  
  
Nel 2017 ovviamente Hermann non aveva una giacca di pelle e sapeva che Newton ne aveva tre identiche.  
  
Nel 2035 Hermann ne aveva comprata una e si era sentito ridicolo ad indossarla, ma Newton si sentiva senza speranza ed era perso in un mare di ‘non sono abbastanza forte’ e Hermann avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per farlo sorridere.  
  
Si chiede entro quanto tempo verrà convinto a comprarne una.  
  
“Bene, non te lo dirò,” Risponde Hermann, “ E c’è un motivo per cui mi hai immaginato come Ian Malcom?”  
Newton scoppia a ridere, “Era così ovvio?”  
  
Hermann sorride in risposta, “Abbastanza. Sono cresciuto anche io con Jurassic Park. Ho visto il terzo al cinema con mio padre e i miei fratelli, una scelta poco saggia visto che il più piccolo aveva due anni, e non è stato esattamente uno spettatore silenzioso.”  
  
Newton scoppia a ridere di nuovo, “Scommetto che le gente vi ha odiato.”  
  
“Ad essere onesti anche io ci stavo odiando,” Ride Hermann, “E mi dispiace di aver lasciato la giacca di pelle in macchina, Newton, ma sono un grande sostenitore della teoria secondo cui la vita trova sempre una via.”  
  
“Sexy,” dice Newton in tono assente, “E la teoria del caos?”  
  
“Penso che il solo guardarti confermi la teoria.”  
  
Newton rimbalza sulla sedia, “Sai cosa? Lo prenderò come un complimento.”  
  
Hermann non può controllare il ghigno che gli tende le labbra, “Credimi Newton, non sarei qui se non lo fosse.”  
  
Newton si sporge sul tavolo. “Credo che-” Inizia solo per interrompersi e mordersi le labbra, chiaramente combattuto.  
  
Hermann cerca di non essere troppo ovvio del guardargli le labbra. E può vedere il momento in cui decide di digli quello che gli passa per la mente.  
  
“Credo che questo incontro stia andando bene.”  
  
Sembra così vulnerabile. Era stato così preoccupato che tutto andasse bene, preoccupato di rovinare la sua amicizia con la sua presenza in tempo reale, senza la possibilità di censure e riscrivere i suoi pensieri immediati prima che Hermann li leggesse. Aveva desiderato così tanto conoscere Hermann di persona ed era stato così spaventato di rovinare tutto –era convinto che Hermann sarebbe stato perfetto e che la sua sola presenza li avrebbe rovinati. Hermann aveva impiegato giorni per convincerlo.  
  
Hermann gli aveva fatto così tante promesse e Newton non avrebbe mai saputo che per vari motivi la prima volta non era riuscito a mantenerne nessuna. Era stata colpa di entrambi, ma il vederlo ora così incerto e pronto a lasciarsi andare gli spezza il cuore un’altra volta.  
  
Può solo andare avanti e cercare di fare meglio.  
  
“Teoria interessante,” Dice con tono leggero, “Controproposta: Sta andando molto bene.”  
  
 “Oh, voglio tenerti,” sospira Newton con occhi pieni di affetto. Poi si irrigidisce, “Io, cioè, volevo-”  
  
“Newton,” Dice Hermann per fermare il suo agitarsi, in altre occasioni era carino, ma non ora, non quando è seriamente preoccupato, “Ti conosco da anni e sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita. Penso di sapere cosa intenti. E per essere chiari, anche io voglio tenerti.”  
  
Newton resta a bocca aperta, arrossisce e sbatte rapidamente le palpebre, “Oh, é…è sai, bello saperlo,” Dice. Non sembra sicuro delle sue parole. Come se volesse crederci, ma non ne fosse capace.  
  
Hermann capisce e sa che dovrà provare la veridicità delle sue parole, ha scoperto nel modo più duro che non vuole un vita senza Newton e che le cose tendevano a non andare bene quando erano separati. Aveva guardato ogni ultima parte dell’Anteverse uscire dal quella meravigliosa mente, fino a quando Newton non era stato libero.  
  
Non c’è modo di spiegare a Newton che non c’è letteralmente nulla che possa fare per allontanarlo. E anche se glielo dicesse e Newton gli credesse lo renderebbe solo preoccupato e ansioso. Lo spaventerebbe o lo renderebbe ancora più spericolato.   
  
(Newton poteva credere anche a sei cose impossibili prima di fare colazione, e Hermann desidera non aver visto Alice impossessarsi del suo essere così unicamente Newton).  
  
“Ti piace saperlo ora,” Inizia Hermann, “Non penserai lo stesso quando ti sveglierò suonando il violino alle tre di notte.”  
  
 “Ehi, se vuoi puoi iniziare a parlare ad un teschio e indossare un cappello alla Sherlock Holmes.”  
  
“Me lo confermi per iscritto con una firma?”  
  
“Oh no, qualsiasi cosa vuoi che sia messa per iscritto e firmata mi metterà in una situazione in cui avrei voluto non farlo,” Risponde Newton.  
  
“Una scelta saggia,” Ammette Hermann, “Sicuramente abuserei della tua firma, la copierei, la porterei ad un notaio e cose simili.”  
  
Newton sbuffa, “Ricordami di non lasciarti mai mettere le mani sulla mia firma.”  
Hermann aspetta.  
  
Newton sospira, “Sono tipo in ritardo di cento firme, giusto?”  
  
“Centodiassette.”  
  
Newton sorride sorpreso, “Oh. Io –Io sapevo il numero esatto di lettere che ti ho mandato, ma non volevo sai sembrare strano.”  
  
“Newton, resterai sorpreso dal mio livello di tolleranza alle stranezze,” Risponde Hermann, “E anche se le perone sembrano non farci caso, anche io sono piuttosto strano.”  
  
“Certo.”Newton sbuffa.  
  
“Ti farei un esempio,” Offre Hermann, “ Ma sembrerebbe solo un tentativo forzato di entrare in empatia.”  
  
“Va bene Hermann,” Dice Newton con tono gentile, “Non devi sforzarti di…non so, essere strano come me. _Sono troppo. Troppo tutto_. Ecco perché ero e sono tutt’ora preoccupato  per questo incontro.” (2)  
  
“Newton,” Inizia Hermann mettendo la sua mano sopra quella dell’altro, “Non sei troppo.”  
  
Newton gli rivolge un sorriso ampio ma finto, “No, certo che no.”  
  
“Newton, sono serio.”  
  
Newton sospira e il sorriso sparisce, “Sono certo che tu ci creda. Ma, uhm, mi conosci a mala pena.”  
  
“Ti conosco da quattro anni, E aggiunge tra se e se, ‘ti conosco da tutta una vita’.  
  
“Non è lo stesso. Sai che non è la stessa cosa. Sono contento che sai non mi odi a prima vista, ma devi scusarmi, non sono ancora pronto a programmare il resto della nostra vira come migliori amici.”  
  
“So le cose importanti,” Ribatte Hermann, “Conoscerò le altre in seguito. E non sei ‘ _Troppo_ ’, ma sei decisamente ‘ _Molto_ ’ da conoscere e da-”  
  
Newton si morde le labbra, “Te l’avevo detto che-”  
  
“Non mi hai lasciato finire. Sei ‘molto’, ma devi esserlo. Il mondo ti ha già chiesto tanto e con la guerra imminente i nostri compiti ci chiederanno di fare ancora di più. Sei molto, ma se fossi anche solo una virgola in meno non saresti capace di affrontare ciò che ci aspetta.”  
  
Newton lo guarda, il viso privo di espressioni e gli occhi sembrano vuoti, “Penso che sia la cosa più bella che mi sia mai stata detta.”  
  
“E’ vera.”  
  
“Lo spero.” Newton scuote la testa. “Dio, perché sta succedendo?”  
  
“Dovrai essere più preciso, Newton. Perché se parli del nostro incontro, devo ricordarti che è stato programmato.”  
  
 “No, questo lo so,”  Dice Newton, “Ma avevo questa stupida paura che non sarebbe andato bene, capisci?  Avevo paura che avrei detto qualcosa di stupido e tu non mi avresti capito, o peggio, mi avresti compreso fin troppo bene e avresti deciso che non valevo il tuo tempo.  Le mie speranze erano così alte da spaventarmi.”  
  
“Perdonami Newton, ma sembra che tu sia venuto quasi senza speranze.” Dice Hermann.  
  
Newton si stringe le spalle, “Ma le avevo, le ho. Ho cercato di essere realista. Perché anche se questo non si fosse rivelato il peggiore giorno della mia vita, ho visto 500 Days of Supper così tante volte da riconoscere la differenza tra aspettative e realtà. Avrebbe potuto essere un buon incontro, e tu saresti potuto essere un bravo ragazzo, ma niente sai… _fuochi d’artificio_.”  
  
“Non devono esserci per forza fuochi d’artificio,” Risponde Hermann.  
  
Newton legge nella sua risposta una implicita domanda, e il suo sorriso diventa scherzoso, “Ma ci sono stati, alcuni, piccoli e brillanti. Vedremo.”  
  
“Okay, allora senti questo;” Inizia Hermann raddrizzandosi.  
  
“Dimmi tutto, sono pronto.”  
  
“Newton, mi piacciono i tuoi tatuaggi e vorrei che mi parlassi di loro.”  
  
Le sopracciglia si sollevano in sorpresa, Newton chiaramente non si spettava di sentirsi chiedere questo. “Amico, non prenderla male, ma penso di amarti.”  
  
Hermann sorride dolcemente, “ Solo tu Newton considereresti appropriato dire una cosa simile al primo appuntamento. Bhe, tu e Ted Mosby, ma so che-“  
  
 “Okay, prima di tutto come osi paragonarmi a quello stronzetto, non è….aspetta. Aspetta, tu…Hai….Aspetta.” Balbetta Newton con tono concitato, la mano alzata in segno di stop anche se Hermann non ha dato segno di voler parlare. “Ho bisogno di pensare. Aspetta okay? Hai detto appuntamento. Primo appuntamento. Quindi non solo un appuntamento, ma il primo di una serie di futuri appuntamenti. Con me. E te. Tu ed io.”  
  
Hermann annuisce, “L’ho detto.”  
  
“Quindi…..Questo è un –un appuntamento?” Chiede Newton in un sussurro.  
  
Hermann sente un sorriso morbido tendergli le labbra e il cuore riempirsi di affetto.  
  
“Io certamente l’ho pensato come tale,” Dice, “Anche se immagino dipenda da te. So che ultimamente le persone dicono che ‘il consenso è sexy’, anche se non credo che sia il termine corretto, sembra quasi che non sia altro che un bel bonus, quando invece dovrebbe essere alla base di qualsiasi relazione sana.”  
  
Newton ha gli occhi a cuore. “Lavoreresti mai nel settore privato?”  
  
Hermann ha la mente piena dei discorsi anticapitalistici di Newton e del suo personale risentimento per Shao Liwen e la Shao Corportion in generale. “Non posso dire che non lo farei mai. Ma sarebbe certamente un’ultima spiaggia.”  
  
Newton annuisce in approvazione. “ Rischieresti la tua vita per il bene del progresso scientifico e, visti i motivi del nostro lavoro, per il bene dell’umanità?”  
  
“Non solo lo farei, ma l’ho già fatto diverse volte,” Replica Hermann, “Anche se non deve essere solo per raggiungere un obbiettivo nel modo più facile o veloce. E so di essere meno avventato di te, Newton.”  
  
Newton scaccia il pensiero con un gesto della mano. “Sei preoccupato di cosa potrebbe fare il PPCD con tutti i soldi, il potere e le risorse che ha, una volta chiusa La Breccia?”  
  
“Sono molto preoccupato,” Inizia Hermann. “So che al momento stanno operando per il bene di tutti, e stiamo tutti contando su di loro per sopravvivere, ma posso immaginare facilmente una militarizzazione del PPCD dopo la sconfitta dei Kaiju e l’uso della tecnologia Jaeger per controllare le persone.”  
  
Newton lo guarda con occhi sognanti, “Sposami.”  
  
Hermann gli sorride dolcemente, “Magari non oggi.”  
  
 “Bhe, non puoi incolparmi per averci provato,” Dice scuotendo le spalle.  
  
“No, però posso incolparti per non avermi ancora detto dei tatuaggi,” Risponde.  
  
Newton sembra sorpreso, “Ah, sì. I tatuaggi. Sai non tutti riconoscono che sono kaiju, non sono repliche esatte, non volevo tatuarmi delle foto. Sono stilizzati e ridisegnati, sono stupendi e fighi, sei stato bravo a riconoscerli al volo.”  
  
“Certo che li ho riconosciuti, lavoro al PPCD.”  
  
Newton sbuffa, “Anche io, ma quella non è una garanzia. Ma viste alcune delle reazioni forse è meglio così.”  
  
Hermann aggrotta le sopracciglia, “Reazioni?”  
  
Il viso di Newton si contrae in una smorfia, ma cerca di far finta di nulla, “Uhm, non è niente di che, davvero. Il più delle volte le persone non li riconoscono come Kaiju.”  
  
“Ma quando li riconoscono?”  
  
“Bhe…Alcune persone pensano che sono belli, o capiscono perché li ho fatti o apprezzano la vista di grandi mostri tatuati sul mio corpo. Poi ci sono, uhm, i Kaiju groupies che mi scambiano per uno di loro, e non è per quello che li ho.” Finisce con un sorriso stretto.  
  
Hermann si sente colpevole per tutte quelle volte che lui per primo l’ha chiamato un Kaiju groupie, spera che Newton sapesse che non lo intendeva con cattiveria. “E gli altri?”  
  
“Bhe, di solito sono solo occhiate disgustate, a volte una imprecazione, o un’intera sfuriata se hanno perso qualcuno negli attacchi,” Si ferma per un attimo, “Ma a volte…diciamo che un paio di volte me le hanno suonate a causa dei miei tatuaggi. Sto imparando a evitare lo scontro fisico, e non mi sono ancora rotto nulla, quindi va bene, No?”  
  
Hermann scuote la testa, “Non credo, no.”  
  
Newton sembra senza parole, “Hermann-”  
  
“Non sto dicendo che non conosci i rischi a cui vai incontro,” Lo interrompe, “Hai diversi tatuaggi visibili e non hai cercato di nasconderli, neanche al nostro attuale incontro. E immagino neanche dopo gli attacchi. Sono certo che sai come prenderti cura di te stesso, ma mentre per te il rischio di violenza è un prezzo accettabile per i tuoi tatuaggi, non lo è per me, e non puoi aspettarti che io non sia preoccupato per te e arrabbiato per le persone se la prendono con te.”  
  
Newton sorride dolcemente, “Certo che no, difendimi pure con chi vuoi.”  
  
“Lo farò.” Finisce con tono serioso, poi allunga la mano sul tavolo e indicando il braccio di Newton dice, “Posso?”  
  
“Cosa? Oh sì, certo.” Dice Newton e allunga il braccio sul tavolo con sicurezza.  
  
 “Trespasser,”  dice Hermann tracciandone le linee.  
  
“La prima volta che ho visto le riprese pensavo di sognare,” Ammette Newton, “Sembra orribile dirlo…ma capiscimi, non lo intendo in positivo. Ma pensavo letteralmente di stare dormendo, ho sempre amato i film sui mostri e questo è ovviamente diverso perché ha preso vita e abbiamo a che fare con tutte le terribili conseguenze. La perdita di vite è stata incredibile e visto il tempo che ci hanno impiegato per abbatterlo pensavo che fosse arrivata la fine del mondo.”  
  
“Pensavo lo stesso,”Dice serio, “All’inizio neanche io potevo crederci. Sembrava una sorta di scherzo assurdo e crudele. E nessuno sapeva cosa stesse realmente succedendo. Un mostro gigante improvvisamente ci attacca dal mare? Non sembrava reale, ma una scena di Godzilla.”  
  
“Ma era reale e io non…non li amo, okay, davvero non li amo. Ma ero affascinato, non potevo distogliere lo sguardo. Per sei giorni ho dormito solo quando sono svenuto, stavo solo seduto davanti alla tele in attesa di altro. Volevo sapere tutto. _Voglio sapere tutto_.”  
  
“Non posso dire di capire l’impulso,” ammette Hermann, “Ma non sono un biologo. Nel mio lavoro non ho bisogno di conoscere certe cose. Ma abbiamo un disperato bisogno di qualcuno come te, non solo disposto, ma con la volontà di apprendere quanto più possibile.”  
  
Newton ride, “Sicuramente voglio capirne e saperne di più. Forse non è scientifico chiamarmi il massimo esperto di Kaiju, ma andiamo, lo sono decisamente. E prima o poi potrei anche imparare a parlarne senza che le persone si chiedano se sto per unirmi ad uno di quegli inquietanti culti.”  
  
Hermann sbuffa, “Non credo che accadrà in tempi brevi. Ma lo capisco, ti appassionano, e alla fine ci porterà lontano il tuo porti domande che nessuno si pone e lo smontare i kaiju per capire il loro funzionamento; ci porterà più lontano di chi si chiede solo come distruggerli. Possiamo distruggerli anche ora. Dobbiamo capire _Come_ arrivano qui, e _Perché_ e _Cosa_ vogliono. Altrimenti continueremo a vivere nell’attesa che il prossimo mostro sorga dagli abissi per distruggere l’ennesima città.”  
  
Newton ha praticamente gli occhi a cuore. “Vedi, Sapevo che avresti capito,” Dice in tono eccitato, “Lo sapevo! Se qualcuno poteva capirmi saresti stato tu, dovevi essere tu. Neanche mio padre e zio Illia capisco, ma non sono mai stati veramente interessati alla scienza. Ma tu…sei come il mio Cervello Gemello.”  
  
Hermann cerca di ignorare il dolore che sente nel sapere per quanto tempo non aveva capito Newton.  
  
“Non mi azzarderei a definirci Cervelli Gemelli, siamo piuttosto diversi, se proprio ci tieni, siamo più come L’Emisfero Destro e L’Emisfero Sinistro, parti di un unico cervello.” (3)  
  
Newton scuote la testa e insiste, “Cervelli Gemelli.”  
  
Hermann sospira e scuote la testa a sua volta, “Come preferisce Newton.”  
  
“Mi piace come suona.” Dice ghignando.  
  
“Non abituarti troppo,” Lo avverte Hermann, “Se stessimo parlando di qualcosa di veramente importante –o se fossi dell’umore giusto per discutere, continuerei a farlo fino alla morte, la mia, la tua e quella dell’intero universo.”  
  
“Non vedo l’ora,” Dice sorridendo, “Io sono uguale. Avresti dovuto vedere La Grande Battaglia Starbucks/Dunkin Donuts del 2015. Sai, la prima cosa che ho fatto dopo che hanno abbattuto Trespasserer è stata dormire. E non è stata del tutto una cosa volontaria, è capitata ecco. Ma la mattina dopo ho iniziato a cercare se qualcuno avesse idee riguardo all’attacco. Ho inviato molte lettere, e solo metà delle persone mi hanno risposto, ho ricevuto e dato informazioni e creato qualche rapporto lavorativo. Ma c’è solo una persona con cui mi scrivo tutt’ora. Solo un Cervello Gemello.”  
  
Hermann si sta già pentendo di avergli dato il permesso di chiamarlo in quel modo, anche se sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto anche senza il suo permesso. “Per me è stato diverso. Cercavo di capire, ma sapevo che nessuno sapeva davvero cosa era successo, e non volevo contaminare la mia prospettiva e il mio pensiero con le teorie di altri, non subito. Poi ho ricevuto la tua lettera. E –E quasi non ti ho risposto. Continuavo a cambiare idea, all’inizio volevo buttarla, poi ho deciso che era più educato scriverti che non ero interessato alla corrispondenza. Ma alla fine continuavo a prendere in mano la lettera e non sapevo che farne. Non so davvero perché ti ho risposto. Ma alla fine ho deciso che ti avrei scritto solo una volta, era chiaro l’impegno e quanto di te stesso ci fosse in quelle pagine. E chiunque scriva a mano diciassette pagine fronte e retro, merita almeno di ricevere una risposta.”  
  
Newton sembra imbarazzato, “17 pagine, eh?”  
  
“Scritte a mano, fronte e retro.” Ripete Hermann.  
  
“Non me lo ricordo, ma ti crederò sulla parola.” Risponde.  
  
“Me ne sono quasi scordato dopo aver inviato la lettera, ma poi me ne hai inviata un’altra, sembravi così contento che ti avessi risposto, avevi delle idee interessanti e ti stavi ponendo domande che non avevo considerato; come potevo non continuare a scriverti? E prima che me ne rendessi conto stavo suggerendo di incontrarci. Ed eccoci qui.”  
  
“Eccoci qui,” Dice Newton con gioia. I suoi avambracci ancora in mostra sul tavolo.  
  
 “Hundun,” Dice Hermann toccandone i colori.  
  
Newton rabbrividisce. “So che la mia eccitazione può essere forviante, ma non ero contento della comparsa di Hundun. Volevo aver ragione perché amo avere ragione e c’erano tutti quei nuovi dati da confrontare con l’altro attacco e Trespasser improvvisamente non era più una specie di odierno dinosauro. E’ stata una tempesta perfetta; La comparse di Hundun, e sai, una tempesta letterale che ha impedito le comunicazioni per ore. Poi quando le comunicazioni sono riprese nessuno era preparato, tutti avevano voluto credere che il primo attacco sei mesi prima fosse unico nel suo genere, che non si sarebbe ripetuto e che eravamo al sicuro.”  
  
“Anche io volevo credere che fosse una anomalia che non si sarebbe ripetuta,” Ammette Hermann, “Ma sono un matematico. E se una cosa, per quanto improbabile, accade allora può ripetersi. E tu eri cosi sicuro.”  
  
Newton chiude gli occhi e sbuffa frustrato, “Nessuno voleva ascoltarmi. Non allora. Ma ero l’unico che continuava ad insistere che non era finita…dopo Hundun ho iniziato ad avere credibilità. E devo ripeterlo, è stato terribile vedere tutta quella distruzione e sapere quante persone sono morte.”  
  
Hermann sa perché Newton continua a ripeter quel concetto. “Ma sei cresciuto facendo il tifo per i mostri. Per i kaiju.”  
  
Newton sorride, “Non per i kaiju. Ma è difficile separare le due cose. Erano passati sei mesi ed era ancora difficile credere che fossero veri, lo sapevo logicamente, ma non avevo ancora davvero realizzato la situazione, e ancora non avevo messo le mani su nessun campione.”  
  
Hermann traccia la prossima figura. “Kaiceph.”  
  
“Il terzo attacco. Dieci mesi dopo il primo. A questo punto le persone avevano realizzato che non si sarebbero fermati in tempi brevi. Ma ancora non eravamo preparati ad affrontarli. Cioè, li abbiamo fermati anche abbastanza velocemente. Per il primo sono serviti solo sei giorni e ancora meno per il secondo, ma i danni che una creatura di quelle dimensioni può fare in quel tempo…”  
  
“E stavamo ancora usando le stesse armi,” Aggiunge Hermann, “E anche se funzionanti alla fine stavano uccidendo anche più persone dei kaiju. Non era una situazione sostenibile, abbiamo passato decenni a discutere sull’etica degli attacchi su Hiroshima e Nagasaki, e all’improvviso stavamo inviando missili nucleari nei centri abitati tre volte all’anno. Trespasser ha ucciso più di dieci migliaia di persone, ma Oakland ne aveva quasi 400.000 e alla fine non è sopravvissuto nessuno; quante di quelle persone sono state uccide dal kaiju e quante dalle nostre armi?”  
  
Newton lo guarda male, “Non puoi pensarci in questi termini, Hermann, diventerai matto.”  
  
Hermann sorride senza gioia, “Non lo faccio di proposito. Sono un matematico, lo sai, sono sempre attratto dai numeri e dalle statistiche.”  
  
“Non importa, non pensarci, diventerai matto.” Ripete Newton con convinzione.  
  
“Che ne dici di un compromesso?” Propone Hermann, “Continuerò a guardare i numeri e a memorizzare le statistiche, le occasioni mancate, ogni fallimento. E tu mi ricorderai che non abbiamo ancora perso, e che lo scopo non è piangere i caduti ma andare avanti, salvare quel che possiamo e contare tutte le vite ancora salvabili.”  
  
Newton annuisce serio, “Lo farò. Sono bravo ad alleggerire la situazione, sai? Anche se prima o poi ti farò venire voglia di strangolarmi.”  
  
Non era stato lui a strangolare Newton, ma il contrario, anche se a dirla tutta non era davvero Newton. Era la presa ferrea delle mani dei Precursori. Non era colpa di nessuno. Ed era colpa di tutti.  
  
“No, non credo che sceglierei di strangolarti,” Dice Hermann a labbra tese.  
  
Newton scrolla le spalle. “Puoi tirarmi il gessetto allora, colpirmi con il bastone se vuoi.”  
  
“Ecco, queste sono cose che farei,” Ammette Hermann.  
  
“Perfetto, allora siamo d’accordo!” Dice con allegria.  
  
“Vuoi che arrivi al punto di tirarti cose?” Chiede sorpreso.  
  
“Ovviamente,” dice Newton facendogli l’occhiolino, “Non so se te l’ho mai detto, ma sostengo la teoria delle emozioni di Tinkerbell.”  
  
“No, sono sicuro che mi ricorderei di una cosa simile,” Dice. Certamente non è la cosa più strana che ha sentito dalla bocca di Newton, e visto il nome ridicolo è preparato all’assurdità della teoria.  
  
“Okay, è un po’ stupida, ma funziona,” Avverte Newton. “Hai presente Tinkerbell, la fatina di Peter Pan? Hai letto il libro?”  
  
“L’ho letto.” Dice.  
  
“Bene, per dirla con le parole dell’autore, ‘Le fate sono creature meravigliose. Possono essere buone o cattive perché purtroppo, essendo così piccole,  _possono provare un solo sentimento alla volta_ **.’** E anche e siamo molto più grandi delle fate, si applica lo stesso principio, certo a volte puoi provare più cose assieme, se sono tra loro collegate. Triste e deluso. Arrabbiato e frustrato. Felice ed eccitato. Ma non puoi essere arrabbiato e triste allo stesso tempo, uno dei due ha la precedenza. E Paura e fastidio non possono proprio coesistere, e non so tu, ma io preferisco essere infastidito all’essere spaventato.”  
  
Hermann siede per un momento pensando al concetto, “Anche io.”  
  
Newton sogghigna, “Visto, andremo perfettamente d’accordo!”  
  
“Non troppo,” Interrompe Hermann con tono asciutto, “Altrimenti non potresti infastidirmi e non potrei tirarti cose.”  
  
Newton ride, “Giusto, giusto.” Poi torna serio, “Oakland e metà di Cabo San Lucas sono distrutte. Manilla è sopravvissuta, ma non sarà mai più la stessa.  
  
“E’ così strano,” Riflette Hermann. “La Breccia è sempre lì, ma gli attacchi sono sempre distanti.”  
  
Newton si morde le labbra, “Non capisco neanche io. Insomma, è chiaro che per qualche ragione stanno puntando a centri fortemente popolati –arrivano sempre in centri fortemente popolati- ma se ci pensi, la Cina e l’India sono proprio lì. Perché andarsene così lontano?”  
  
 “Forse gli attacchi non sono per nulla casuali. Forse un’ intelligenza aliena li sta guidando a conquistarci così che poi possano invaderci.”  
  
Newton annuisce lentamente, gli occhi attenti, “E’ una teoria degna di essere considerata, ne ho sentite di peggiori. Sarebbe qualcosa di nuovo, no?”  
  
“Sarebbe qualcosa di nuovo, sì, ma nulla di buono,” Dice con tono piatto, “Sai cosa, sarò così presuntuoso da dire che qualsiasi forma di vita extraterrestre stia guidando i kaiju ad ucciderci tutti, è una creatura fascista, con cui non voglio avere nulla a che fare.”  
  
Newton resta a bocca aperta e lo guarda come se il sole sorgesse al mattino con lui.  
  
“Cosa?” Chiede Hermann sentendosi imbarazzato.  
  
“Herms,” sussurra Newton, (a quanto pare si è dimenticato dell’accordo sui loro nomi, o a deciso che va bene se Hermann lo chiama Newton). “Hai insultato qualcosa chiamandolo fascista!”  
  
L’ha fatto. E’ così strano? Normalmente Hermann insultava persone e cose chiamandole fasciste. Anche se, a pensarci bene, era una abitudine presa proprio da Newton. L’altro Newton.  
  
 Hermann gli sorride ironico, “Bhe, odio i fascisti. Sono tra le cose più odiose al mondo. E visto che odio le entità che secondo me stanno controllando i kaiju, è plausibile che siano fascisti. Chi non sarebbe d’accordo con me?”  
  
“Io sarei d’accordo,” Annuisce Newton, “I fascisti sono terribili. Mio Dio, wow, sei più figo di quanto credessi. Non –non che non pensassi che saresti stato figo o altro! Sapevo che saresti stato incredibile, ci siamo scritti per anni! E’ solo che…sai.”  
  
“Lo so,” Annuisce con un sorriso. “Giusto per essere chiari, non mi aspettavo saresti stato una tale rock star.”  
“Intendi in senso buono, giusto?” Chiede Newton con tono incerto.  
  
Hermann inarca un sopracciglio. “Ho detto che sei una rock star, perché non dovrebbe essere in senso buono?”  
  
Newton si rilassa sulla sedia e sorride dolcemente. “Sei perfetto.”  
  
Hermann ridacchia. “Tu sei perfetto. Quindi siamo perfetti insieme. Destinati per sempre a ballare per tutta la vita.” (4)  
  
“Oh, amo Wicked,” Dice con gioia.  
  
“Lo immaginavo,” Dice Hermann, poi raggiunge il braccio di Newton, “Scissure.”  
  
“Dopo quell’attacco hanno progettato la tecnologia Jaeger e dopo hanno fondato il PPCD.”  
  
“Ci sono voluti solo quattro attacchi per prendere la minaccia seriamente,” Dice Hermann cercando di trattenere  
l’amarezza dalla sua voce, con poco successo.  
  
Scissure aveva ucciso la madre di Chuck.  
  
Newton gli lancia uno sguardo di comprensione che lo fa rabbrividire.  
  
 “In realtà…mi piacevano le ali,” Ammette.  
  
Hermann ride, “Certo che ti piacevano.”  
  
“Insomma, a quel punto…non voglio dire che le cose fossero diventate noiose, perché ogni kaiju aveva qualcosa di nuovo e cavolo così tante persone sono morte. Ma mi sembrava che fossimo bloccati in un modello, sai? Passavano mesi e qualcosa sarebbe sorto dagli abissi per distruggere le nostre città…e prima che ce ne accorgessimo i missili nucleari erano diventati la risposta. I missili nucleari non dovrebbero mai essere la risposta. I danni collaterali erano troppo alti. In futuro dovremmo affrontare degli orrori peggiori di quelli del Giappone dopo Hiroshima e Nagasaki. Ma forse è quello il punto: se non avessimo reagito i kaiju ci avrebbero distrutto…ma nel nostro distruggere i kaiju abbiamo distrutto noi stessi.”  
  
“Una parte di me, vorrebbe ancora pilotare uno Jeager,” Ammette Hermann cercando di non guardare alla gamba,  
  
“Ma…”  
  
Newton sbuffa. “Io pure. Quando li ho visti sembravano una specie di grande armatura alla Iron Man. Volevo aiutare a salvare il mondo! Ma a quanto pare per farlo non devi scrivere ogni singola diagnosi del DSM che hai!”  
  
“Saremmo stati incredibili piloti,” Dice Hermann con convinzione  
  
“Concordo,” Poi si ferma, “Pensi che saremmo compatibili nella deriva.” Chiede e afferma allo stesso tempo.  
  
Hermann si ferma, “Si.”  
  
“Anche io,” Annuisce Newton, “Non ho dubbi.”  
  
Hermann sorride, “Neanche io.”  
  
Restano seduti a guardarsi e sorridersi per un momento.  
  
“Sai che ho intenzione di progettare il nostro Jaeger, vero? E che potrei fartelo avere per e-mail nel mezzo della notte. Forse proprio questa notte!”  
  
“Non vedo l’ora di riceverlo e darti la mia opinione,” Dice Hermann, poi raggiunge nuovamente il braccio di Newton.  “Karloff.”  
  
“Ho amato Karloff,” Ammette Newton, “Va bene se lo dico? Perché è morto, e come dovrei lo odio per aver ucciso delle persone e distrutto una città, e abbiamo deciso che non è davvero colpa sua, perché è guidato da degli alieni fascisti, giusto?”  
  
“Abbiamo concordato su degli alieni fascisti?”  
  
Newton annuisce, “Certo che sì.”  
  
“Perché ti piace Karloff?” Chiede Hermann, “Io ho apprezzato con quanta facilità è stato abbattuto. L’attacco di Vancouver è stato il meno distruttivo di tutti, i Precursori non si aspettavano gli Jaeger.”  
  
Newton lo guarda con curiosità, “Cos’è un Precursore?”  
  
_Cazzo_.  
  
“Ehm, dovevo dare un nome alle creature che ipotizzo controllino I kaiju. I kaiju non sembrano essere intelligenti di per se stessi, ma sembrano incredibilmente capaci di adattarsi.”  
  
Newton non sembra convinto, “Capisco, ma perché Precursori? Così indichi che vengono prima, non sono tecnicamente i kaiju ad essere arrivati per primi?”  
  
“Secondo la mia ipotesi i Precursori sono interessati a noi e stanno inviando qui i kaiju per sterminarci, precursori di morte volendo. E i kaiju hanno già un nome, per quanto trovo molto sciocco dare nome ad una intere specie venuta ad ucciderci prendendo spunto dai film Giapponesi, solo perché alle persone ricordano di Godzilla.”  
  
Newton si mette le mani sui fianchi e tira in fuori il petto imitando un super eroe dei fumetti, “Non ci uccideranno, non finchè ci sono io!”  
  
“No, non mentre ci siamo noi,” Concorda Hermann, “Quindi, cosa ti è piaciuto di Karloff?”  
  
“Bhe, Boris Karloff era un mito, ovviamente,” Inizia Newton.  
  
Hermann annuisce. “Ovviamente.” E' passato alla storia a Hollywood per i suoi film horror.  
  
“E per qualche motivo le persone hanno iniziato a dire che c’era una certa somiglianza,” Sbuffa, “Stupidi, assomigliava a Groot…” E vedendo la faccia perplessa di Hermann aggiunge, “Che posso farci, adoro quel piccoletto.”  
  
“Sei così…” Inizia Hermann senza sapere come concludere la frase.  
  
E Newton ride. “Si lo sento spesso. Fammi sapere quando trovi la parola che cerchi.” Finisce con un occhiolino. Poi anticipa Hermann e accarezza il prossimo tatuaggio. “Reckoner.”  
  
Hermann si era sempre sentito più a suo agio con Reckoner. Conosce meglio Otachi e la sua terribile prole, ma non potrebbe mai sentirsi a suo agio con il mostro con cui è andato alla deriva, che ha portato lui a infiniti incubi e Newton alla rovina.  Ma Reckoner l’ha visto sconfitto, ci ha camminato affianco e ha visto il suo corpo distendersi per miglia e alla fine è diventato l’orribile tempio di quei fanatici del Culto Kaiju. Reckoner alla fine era diventato parte dell’ambiente, quasi un oggetto di scena.  
  
“Sembrava uscito direttamente dalla mitologia; Ha attaccato Hong Kong e rovinato irrimediabilmente  il suolo su cui è caduto,” Riflette Newton, “Rispetto agli altri non ha fatto neanche tanti danni, forse è per quello che Il Culto l’ha reclamato come proprio.”  
  
“Se avessero potuto reclamare come propri gli altri, lo avrebbero fatto,” Dice con tono asciutto Hermann.  
  
“Vero. Davvero non li capisco, sai? Insomma, forse posso capire che guardando la situazione la sconfitta possa sembrare inevitabile. Posso capire le persone che lottano, che urlano e si disperano fino a quando non hanno più voce e lacrime. E’ una situazione assurda, per cui nessuno era preparato. Ma nel Culto ci sono solo persone che si sono arrese, ho cose più importanti da fare....il punto è che loro il nostro aiuto non lo vogliono neppure.”  
  
“Lo so.” Annuisce Hermann. “E condivido. E trovo difficile nascondere il disprezzo che provo per le persone che pregano per la fine del mondo, ma la verità è la maggior parte delle persone non può fare nulla. Solo chi lavora con PPCD ha una possibilità di provare ad aiutare.”  
  
Newton annuisce con convinzione, “Esatto! Non è che mi aspetto che tutti stiano facendo qualcosa! Quindi se non possono aiutare alla fine immagino che non importi davvero quali sono le personali credenza dei Culti. Sono quelli che accolgono i kaiju, quelli che attivamente sperano che ci spazzino via. Come cazzo si permettono? Vogliono davvero che il mondo finisca? Vogliono che tutte le persone che hanno conosciuto e tutti i bambini  vengano uccisi? Anche quelli che non erano neppure nati quando gli attacchi sono iniziati e non hanno neanche mai visto com’era il mondo prima? Che idea del cazzo è?! Visto che non possono accettare la nuova realtà in cui viviamo iniziano a pregare i mostri che vogliono distruggerci, vogliono che accogliamo i kaiju e la fine del mondo. Non è poetico e non è biblico… è solo la fine di tutto, proprio tutto…non posso neanche immaginarlo.”  
  
Hermann annuisce, e Newton continua, “Mi viene voglia di …tipo sfidarli a duello, o prenderli a pugni fino a quando non smettono di essere stupidi!”  
  
Hermann sorride, “Giù la spada, Hamilton. Non penso che i pugni scaccino la stupidità, Newton. Anzi forse i danni al cervello potrebbero peggiorare la situazione.”  
  
Newton scuote le spalle, “E vabbè, almeno mi divertirei nel tentativo, Dio li odio. E detesto che le persone mi scambino per uno di loro.”  
  
“Mai. Non potresti mai essere uno di loro. Lo so.” Dice subito Hermann, anche quando la mente di Newton era compromessa dai Precursori non aveva mai voluto che qualcuno si facesse male, avevano dovuto spegnere intere parti lui, della sua personalità, del suo cervello per fargli seguire i loro piani, e anche in quel modo non erano riusciti a controllarlo del tutto; Il fatto che Hermann sia vivo ne è la prova lampante.  
  
Newton sorride appena. “Grazie. Lo so, davvero, ma è bello che per una volta sia qualcun altro a dirlo.”  
  
“Lo dirò tutte le volte che ne avrai bisogno.” Promette Hermann  
  
Newton sembra scettico, “ Non sai quante volte avrò bisogno di sentirlo.”  
  
“Non sei come loro Newton e chiunque lo pensi è un idiota.”  
  
Newton sorride davvero questa volta e allunga il braccio.  
  
 “Onibaba.” Sussurra Hermann  
  
E’ quello che ucciso i genitori Mako, ecco per cosa lo ricorda, ma non può dirlo a Newton.  
  
 “Onibaba,” ripete Newton, “Ha attaccato Tokyo; Un mostro gigante che attacca Tokyo sembrava davvero uscito da un film. Non potevo smettere di pensarci e ho commesso l’errore di dirlo ad alta voce e un tizio che mi ha sentito stava per picchiarmi.”  
  
“Ha senso,” Dice Hermann, poi vede lo sguardo di Newton, “Non il tipo che voleva picchiarti, anche se devi sapere che le persone sono sensibili riguardo agli attacchi, e le reazione possono essere violente. Mi riferivo alla tua reazione, I kaiju hanno spesso nomi di mostri della cinematografia…ed eccoli che attaccano Tokyo. Se una astronave aliena attaccasse New York penserei anche io che sembra una scena da film. Ma condividerei questa idea con te, e non con altri che potrebbero fraintendere.”  
  
“Non hai tutti i torti,” Borbotta Newton, “In molti modi l’attacco di Onibaba è stato affascinante.”  
  
“E’ un’altra opinione che hai condiviso che il tipo che voleva picchiarti?” Chiede.  
  
Newton ridacchia. “Oh Dio, no! So che le persone danno una connotazione positiva alla parola ‘affascinante’, ma quello che intendo è interessante…che può anche essere positivo…ehm.”  
  
“Continua.”  
  
“Onibaba non si è comportato come gli altri.”  
  
“Vero.” Dice sapendo quante ore Newton ha speso a rifletterci.  
  
“C’è stato un…un primo segnale che i kaiju sono tra loro connessi o che possono imparare,” Spiega, “Ha ucciso milioni di persone, sì, ma non si è scontrato con le nostre armi. Ha attaccato dei civili indifesi, e non appena ha riconosciuto che aveva di fronte qualcosa con la capacità di danneggiarlo è diventato difensivo, anche i suoi attacchi sembravano più una forma di difesa.”  
  
“Sai, questi dati supportano la mia teoria.”  
  
“Potresti avere ragione, “dice Newton, “Oserei dire che è tra le teorie più sensate. La stessa anatomia degli ultimi Kaiju sembra essere più difensiva dei primi e il loro comportamento, il non combattere direttamente con le nostre armi sembra una risposta alla facilità con cui gli Jaeger hanno sconfitto i Kaiju precedenti; Questo implica un certo livello di organizzazione, no? I Kaiju non sono mai tornati indietro nella Breccia per…non so, spiegare che abbiamo nuove armi con cui combatterli. Onibaba aveva una capacità difensiva sconosciuta agli altri, deve esserci una organizzazione di fondo, un modo per condividere le informazioni, altrimenti non avrebbe senso; Abbiamo le prove che possono adattarsi e non potrebbero adattarsi se non condividessero informazioni.”  
  
Newton sembra aspettarsi una reazione.  
  
Che può dirgli?  
  
“Ha senso.”  
  
Newton sembra soddisfatto e sollevato. “Bene, sono contento di non essere il solo a pensarlo. Tutti preferiscono pensare ai Kaiju come degli stupidi animali su grande scala, ma il livello biologico implicato per la condivisione di dati implica intelligenza e una capacità evolutiva che noi, come esseri umani non abbiamo…e nessuno sembra farci caso, parlano subito di vendetta e anche se comprensibile, non è d’aiuto.”  
  
“Farai in modo che prestino attenzione, non darai loro altra scelta.”  
  
“Sicuro, Herms.” Concorda.  
  
Hermann gli tocca il braccio di nuovo. “Itak.” Poi prosegue, “Ragnarok.”  
  
Newton ride. “Pensi mai che i Kaiju ce l’abbiano con Tokio? Non hanno il contesto culturale e non conoscono i film, ma sembra che vogliano davvero distruggerla.”  
  
“Sembra, vero?” Inizia Hermann, “Ci deve essere una qualche ragione. Non sono tornati a Vancouver dopo la sconfitta, ma ne sono emersi tre in rapida successione per attaccare la stessa città.”  
  
“Dopo quattro settimane. Ci sarebbero voluti anni per ripulire e ricostruire, Tokio non aveva neppure iniziato a riprendersi quando Itak ha attaccato. Mi, uhm. Mi è piacevano le bioluminescenze, sembravano toste.”  
  
Hermann alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sai, puoi pensare che I Kaiju siano fighi. Non sono d’accordo, perché nel mio campo non importa cosa è o non è figo. Ma so che ti interessano e non sono qui per giudicarti. ”  
  
In passato Hermann l’aveva giudicato in abbondanza, ma ora conosce Newton abbastanza da sapere che non può semplicemente spegnere il suo fanboy interiore, e alla fine era la sua passione che gli aveva dato coraggio quando la situazione sembrava senza speranza.  
  
“Scusa, lo so,” Dice imbarazzato, “E’ che da fastidio a tipo tutti.”  
  
“Ma continui comunque a dire che i Kaiju sono fighi.”  
  
“Bhè per come la vedo io, è un problema loro.”  
  
Hermann sbuffa e scuote la testa. “Itak è stato il primo a provocare veri danni a uno Jaeger. Con Onibaba il problema è stato che Sevier ha perso conoscenza e Pentecost ha dovuto pilotare da solo. Ma Itak ha combattuto contro due Jaeger contemporaneamente …anche se Coyote Tango era già danneggiato.”  
  
“Quello è stato uno scontro epico,” Concorda Newton, “Ricordo di averlo guardato in tele e pensavo che fosse la fine per Tacit Ronin, i piloti avevano perso conoscenza, ma Coyote Tango anche se non al suo massimo ha trattenuto Itak abbastanza a lungo per dare tempo ai piloti di Tacit Ronin si riprendersi e abbatterlo… se non ci fossero riusciti…non voglio nemmeno pensare a quale arma nucleare avrebbero deciso di usare. Missili? In ogni caso gli Jaeger hanno fallito troppo presto, e hanno dato a quei coglioni che vogliono eliminare il programma Jaeger altre stupide idee.”  
  
“I politici non dovrebbero mai avere idee.” Concorda Hermann.  
  
Newton ride, “Sei l’uomo dei miei sogni.” Sussurra, poi prosegue veloce, “Onibaba, dopo quattro settimane Itak, e dopo solo due settimane Ragnarok. A quel punto penso che chi viveva a Tokyo abbia deciso di trasferirsi quanto più lontano possibile.”  
  
“Dopo i Kaiju non hanno più attaccato,” Dice Hermann.  
  
“Vero, ma è una prova che ‘un fulmine non cade mai due volte nello stesso punto’ qui non vale.” Inizia Newton, “E Ragnarok ha fatto il culo a Victory Alpha e Tacit Ronin anche se ancora in riparazione è dovuto intervenire. Almeno Kagisto e Itu sono sopravvissuti anche se non avrebbero dovuto combattere di nuovo così presto.”  
  
“Lo sapevano, lo Jaeger era ancora troppo danneggiato e i sistemi di controllo erano fritti, ma che potevano fare? Coyote Tango aveva ancora settimane di riparazioni, i due attacchi precedenti ci hanno resi impreparati per il terzo.”  
  
Newton si appoggia allo schienale della sedia. “Eroi. Odio quegli stronzi.”  
  
Hermann lo guarda curioso chiedendogli implicitamente di spiegarsi.  
  
“Non Kaori e Duc in particolare, non li ho mai conosciuti, e sono sicuro fossero fantastici, senza considerare ch hanno ucciso due Kaiju e sapevano che da quell’ultima battaglia non poteva uscirne vivi, ma hanno combattuto lo stesso…Io non sono il tipo da gettarsi da una scogliera verso la morte, non per salvare qualcun altro e mi resta difficile pensare che altri sono capaci di un tale sacrificio. Rischiano tutto per il bene altrui, non potrei mai.”  
  
“Nessuno dovrebbe essere nella posizione di farlo.” Dice Hermann lapidario, “Ma penso che tu non ti dia abbastanza credito, penso che se ti trovassi con altri in una situazione di vita o di morte saresti tu quello che sarebbe disposto a sacrificarsi.”  
  
Newton scuote la testa, “No. Non lo farei. Mai.”  
  
“E spero che tu non ti trovi mai nella posizione di dover fare una tale scelta…ma so di aver ragione.”  
  
“Tieniti la tua conoscenza, in ogni caso non lo farò,” Finisce Newton tutto sicurezza e testardaggine.  
  
Lo farebbe. Più è più volte. Lo ha già fatto in un’altra vita. Non lo farà questa volta, Hermann non lo permetterà.  
Hermann raggiunge il braccio tatuato un ultima volta. “Yamarashi.”  
  
“Ho…uhm, un debole per Yamarashi,” Dice Newton guardandosi sospettosamente attorno, “Lo so, lo so, è il più recente, le perdite sono un ferita fresca. Ma è il più grande Kaiju di categoria tre che si sia mai visto e l’hanno decapitato  a Los Angeles è stata…è stata una figata punto.”  
  
“I fratelli Beckets l’hanno sconfitto, sono stati coraggiosi.” Dice Hermann.  
  
“Eroi.” Sottolinea Newton  
  
Hermann annuisce, “In tempi come questi tutti dobbiamo essere eroi.”  
  
“Ohi, niente cazzate sul sacrificare se stessi o ti prendo a pugni!” Esclama Newton  
  
Hermann ride, “Davvero?”  
  
“Certo.”  
  
Hermann scuote la test divertito.  
  
Restano seduti a fissarsi in silenzio per un momento poi Newton spalanca gli occhi e schiocca le dita, “Oh cavolo! Volevo chiedertelo prima, ma mi sono distratto!”  
  
Hermann è confuso per un momento, poi solleva le sopracciglia in sorpresa. Di certo Newton non gli chiederà…certo che lo farebbe, l’ultima volta glielo ha chiesto anche dopo i primi disastrosi saluti…non aveva mai capito perché Newton pensasse che fosse un modo adeguato per…non sapeva neanche lui cosa Newton avesse cercato di capire con quella domanda.  
  
“Se fossi uno dei mostri del cinema, quale saresti?”  
  
Se non ricorda male la prima volta Hermann l’aveva accusato di essere un sorta di pervertito. Anche se la domanda era stata leggermente diversa; Con quale mostro del cinema vorresti uscire ad un appuntamento? Perché _Hermann_ avrebbe voluto uscire con un mostro? Perché _chiunque_ vorrebbe farlo? E per qual motivo Newton si era messo a classificare i mostri in _graduatorie_ per appuntamenti? E perché aveva spiegato suddetta graduatoria _a Hermann_?  
  
“Forse è un po’ tardi per le strane domande per rompere il ghiaccio.” Dice Hermann  
  
“Forse hai ragione, ma me ne sono scordato, e voglio davvero sapere cosa risponderai!”  
  
“Posso assicurarti che la mia risposta non sarà così brillante e pensata come la tua”  
  
“Hermann,” Dice Newton con tono di supplica.  
  
“Penso che sarei Dracula,” Replica Hermann, “Banale lo so, ma fisicamente ricordo un vampiro e posso facilmente immaginarmi a vivere in un castello, senza parlare a nessuno per secoli, a leggere e condurre esperimenti indisturbato.”  
  
“Non penso che Dracula leggesse o facesse esperimenti, Herms.”  
  
“Ehi, se ti aspetti delle corrispondenze esatte nessuno si adatterebbe,” Eibatte Hermann, “Era anche un po’ troppo eterosessuale.” Finisce.  
  
“Lo sono tutti.” Ride Newton, “Io sarei Frankenstein.”  
  
“E per quale motivo pensi che un dottore umano sia una risposta accettabile a questa domanda?” Chiede Hermann giudicandolo con il sollevamento di un sopracciglio.  
  
Newton ghigna soddisfatto. “Oh, sono così contento che non hai pensato che parlassi della creatura! E, bhe, so di dover essere un qualche scienziato pazzo, no? E l’altra risposta ovvia sarebbe Dottor JeKyll, ma non sarei così idiota da sperimentare in quel modo su me stesso. Voglio sopravvivere nel mio film.”  
  
“Okay, allora perché Frankenstein?“  
  
“Frankenstein è un mostro. Non puoi fare una cosa così oggettivamente figa come creare la vita  -creare la vita Hermann! Non riportare in vita, ma creare una vita e poi abbandonarla perché pensi che sia brutta e in qualche modo idiota non te ne sei accorto prima di darle vita. Cazzo, chi se ne frega del suo aspetto? Ecco Perché sarei un padre migliore di Frankenstein e sopravvivrei. E anche il mio fastidioso fratellino, la mia governante e mio marito.”  
  
“Era una moglie.” Sottolinea Hermann.  
  
Newton scrolla le spalle, “Sì bhe, io voglio un marito, è il 2017 Hermann, aggiornati.”  
Hermann alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“E parlando del 2017 e mostri…con quale vorresti andare ad un appuntamento?”  
  
“Dottor Frankenstein,” Risponde Hermann senza esitazione.  
  
“Davvero?” Chiede Newton guardandolo sorpreso. “Perché? E’ uno stronzo, Herms e –Oh.” Newton spalanca gli  
occhi, “Oh. Io…Okay.”  
  
Hermann gli sorride, “Tu?”  
  
“Penso proprio Dracula. Lo sai, è un classico.”  
  
Hermann annuisce.  
  
Newton continua, “E se, uhm, come descriveresti la tua storia, se tipo venissi trasformato e ti trovassi 500 anni nel futuro?”  
  
“In che senso?”  
  
“Sorprendimi.”  
  
“Affermerei di essere stato presente alla crocifissione di Cristo,” Inizia Hermann, “Di esserci stato durante tutti gli avvenimenti storici più importanti e mi rifiuterei di parlarne. E fingerei di aver incontrato Napoleone o Cesare, mi comporterei come se tutti fossero solo dei bambini a prescindere dalla loro età. In generale sarei uno stronzo altezzoso.”  
  
Newton ride, “Sei terribile. Bhe, io convincerei tutti di aver dormito per tutto il tempo e di essermi perso tutti quei secoli o di non aver prestato la benché minima attenzione agli eventi storici, e che di fatto sicuramente sono più informati loro di me. O direi di avere la loro età e di essere stato trasformato tipo una settimana prima, e che quindi non ho storie fighe da raccontare,”  
  
“Quindi se venissimo trasformati in vampiri saremmo due idioti che si fanno gioco degli altri?” Chiede Hermann ridendo.  
  
“Onestamente siamo due idioti e prendiamo per il culo gli altri pure adesso, non abbiamo bisogno di essere vampiri.” Dice Newton ridendo a sua volta.Poi si morde le labbra e aggiunge, “Vuoi uscire da qui?”  
  
“Uscire?” Chiede Hermann, anche se sa cosa intende Newton, e sa anche cosa vuole rispondere, sta solo facendo il difficile,  “Uscire e andare ognuno per la sua strada?”  
  
“No scemo,” Dice Newton alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma la voce e piena di affetto, “Voglio solo uscire da qui. La prima parte del nostro appuntamento è..uhm è andata tipo davvero, davvero molto bene, e voglio vedere cosa succede nella seconda parte.”  
  
“Certo, per concludere la prima parte dobbiamo uscire,” Dice Hermann con tono ragionevole, “E visto che questo appuntamento è a più parti, è il caso di uscire velocemente, o potrebbe durare per giorni.”  
  
“Non sarebbe un problema per me,” Dice Newton, “Ma sai, sto cercando di non essere troppo uhm…‘ _troppo’_ in generale.”  
  
“Te l’ho già detto, non sei ‘troppo’. Non potresti mai esserlo.” Assicura Hermann.  
  
“Lo dici ora. E tranquillo, sarò felice di ricordartelo la prima volta in cui uscirai fuori di testa e pianificherai di soffocarmi nel sonno.” Ride Newton.  
  
“Non essere ridicolo, Newton,” Inizia Hermann, “Se dovessi essere così frustrante cercherei di ucciderti subito. Probabilmente ti avvelenerei.”  
  
“E dove troveresti del veleno nell’immediato?”  
  
“Sei veloce nel presumere che non porti sempre del veleno con me.”  
  
 Newton scrolla le spalle. “Okay, nota per me stesso, non accettare mai cibo o bevande da Hermann se l’hai fatto incazzare o l’hai infastidito più del solito.”  
  
“Probabilmente non vorrei proprio ucciderti.” Sottolinea Hermann.  
  
“Mi piace pensare che non lo faresti. Ma ci sono tante cose non permanenti ma terribili che potresti farmi. Ti tengo d’occhio.” Dice Newton e con indice e medio indica prima i suoi occhi e poi quelli di Hermann.  
  
“Quindi, dove suggerisci di andare per la seconda parte del nostro appuntamento?” Dice Hermann riportandoli al discorso originario, “E’ un po’ presto per la cena, ma ti informo che ho già visto un bel posto per la terza parte.”  
  
Newton sembra illuminarsi di gioia, “ Stiamo dando per scontato che la seconda parte sarà un grande successo come la prima?”  
  
“Non vedo perché non dovrebbe esserlo. La prima parte è stata ‘un grande successo’,” Dice Hermann ripetendo le parole di Newton e le dita che segnano delle virgolette aeree, “E lo è stata anche se mi hai chiesto con quale mostro uscirei.”  
  
“Ti ho quasi chiesto con quale mostro avresti voluto fare sesso…ma… uhm anche io ho saputo riconoscere che non sarebbe stato appropriato.” Dice vagamente imbarazzato, “E comunque hai trasformato una domanda stupida in una roba romantica.”  
  
“Romantico non è una parola con cui sono associato di solito.” Dice Hermann.  
  
“Sei stato romantico. E simpatico. E Divertente.”  
  
“Altre parole con cui difficilmente sono associato.”  
  
Newton sembra onestamente confuso, “Ma con chi diavolo parli?”  
  
“Colleghi. Famigliari. Chiunque in generale.”  
  
“Dovresti circondarti di persone che colgano il tuo umorismo e la tua dolcezza. Tipo me!” Dice Newton con affetto.  
  
“Lo farò, anche se non credo che ci siano molte persone come te.”  
  
“No, sono unico. Ma ti piaccio, no?” Dice Newton, con una punta di incertezza nel tono.  
  
“Buon Dio, non potrei vivere con _più di un Newton_. O con _nessun Newton._ Ma penso che sia bello avere _un Newton_ qui con me, ora e in futuro.  
  
“Quello è un modo davvero, davvero lungo per dire che ti piaccio.”Dice Newton con un sorriso furbo.  
  
“Non credo che un uomo con così tanti dottorati possa essere messo in difficoltà da un giro di parole così semplice.” Dice Hermann  
  
Newton ride. “Ormai li sto collezionando, sai? Se riesco a sopravvivere a tutto questo  tornerò al MIT per prendere ogni dottorato possibile. La prima volta nessuno mi ha creduto, nemmeno i professori o i colleghi, credo che adesso debbano prendermi sul serio per forza.”  
  
“Dovranno farlo.” Poi aggiunge, “Perso che ti dia piacere spaventare le persone con tutta una serie di titoli che non userai mai.”  
  
“Certo che mi piace! Anche se ci metto un’eternità a firmare correttamente le e-mail. Dimentico sempre qualche titolo.”  
  
“Quindi…” Inizia Hermann per riportarlo al discorso principale, “Dove suggerisci di andare per la seconda parte di questo appuntamento?”  
  
“Uhm, c’è un museo che sembra figo ad un paio di strade da qui,” Propone Newton, “Mi sono promesso di passarci più tardi, ma sembra un posto che può piacerti.”  
  
“Appuntamento al museo, sì, sembra carino.” Dice Hermann.  
  
“Wow. Siamo due nerd. Mi piace.” Dice sorridendo, poi si alza e gli tende una mano.  
  
Hermann la prende senza pensarci due volte.  
  
Escono da bar insieme, mano nella mano, Newton che eccitato parla della mostra che vuole vedere al museo.  
  
La situazione è ben lontana dall’essere perfetta.  
  
I Precursori sono ancora la fuori pronti ad inviare altri Kaiju attraverso la breccia. Brave persone sono già morte e altre ancora moriranno prima che questa guerra sia vinta.  
  
Ad aspettarli ci sono anni stressanti pieni di lavoro impossibile, e Hermann dovrà trovare il modo migliore e meno sospetto di mettere a buon fine le sue conoscenze future.  
  
Newton non verrà mai neanche lontanamente vicino ad un cervello Kiju.  
  
La prima vittoria è stata un miracolo. Avevano vinto sul filo del rasoio. E anche adesso, anche con le maggiori conoscenze di Hermann, non è sicuro che potranno vincere un seconda volta. E se ance ci riuscissero, le persone che erano sopravvissute la prima volta, le persone che entrambi amano, potrebbero non sopravvivere questa volta.  
  
Ma l’attenzione di Hermann è rapidamente riportata alla mano di Newton stretta alla sua, la sua voce che scaccia via le ombre dalla sua mente. Almeno per ora.  
  
I suoi pensieri corrono un’ultima volta al Newton che si è lasciato alle spalle e al Newton che a trovato qui. Pensa che nulla potrà tenerlo lontano da Newton nei prossimi tre anni, e sicuramente non per dieci. Pensa alle nottate in laboratorio, alle urla e alle provocazioni, e ai flirt che sostituiranno i silenzi tesi e gli insulti.  
  
E se le cose andranno come spera, presto questo presente sarà così diverso dall’alto futuro che le sue conoscenze lo renderanno comunque imprevedibile.  
  
Imprevedibile proprio come Newton stesso.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Generale: Spero che non ci siano errori grammaticali, nel caso ci fossero vi prego di essere pazienti, ho riletto la storia dozzine di volte nel tentativo di correggerli tutti, ma sono sicura che qualcosa mi sia sfuggito, se qualcuno volesse betare la fic può scivermi anche privatamente.
> 
> (1) “I know,” Hermann said. “But I call you Newton and I think you’re going to need to decide very quickly if that’s really the hill you want to die on.”  
> Adoro questo modo di dire e volevo solo farvelo presente, letteralmente sarbbe “Devi decidere rapidamente se questa è la collina su cui vuoi morire”, un modo carino er dire di scegliere le proprie battaglie.
> 
> (2) “It’s okay, Hermann,” Newton said kindly. “You don’t have to try so hard just because I’m weird. I know I’m a lot. Too much sometimes. That’s why I was worried about meeting you. It’s why I guess I still am worried.”  
> Onestamente ‘I’m a lot’ lo trovo un concerto che in inglese è molto chiaro e auto esplicativo, ma la cui traduzione italiana rende davvero poco, ho scelto ‘Sono troppo. Troppo tutto.’ Anche se non è la più precisa, e ho cercato di spiegare meglio il concetto nelle frasi successive.
> 
> (3) Nella versione originale Newton parla di ‘Brain Twin’, che ho scelto di tradurre come Cervello Gemello, non suona altrettanto bene, ma non saprei altra traduzione usare.
> 
> (4) Dancing through life:  
> GALINDA:You're perfect  
> FIYERO:You're perfect  
> BOTH:So we're perfect together  
> Born to be forever  
> Dancing through life


End file.
